Tainted Love
by FadingEmotion
Summary: Set 10years after BD. Jacob left Forks before Renesmee "Vanessa" Carlie was born. Returning years later to find out the Cullens didn't survive the Volturi confrontation all those years ago. Still hung up on Bella, Jacob's friend's make it their mission to get Jacob laid by taking him to a strip club in town. Only did they know he would meet his imprint there, Vanessa Carlie.
1. Chapter 1: Tainted Love

**A/N:** Hi all! Thanks for viewing this story! So I have had this idea swirling in my head for sometime now and I give full credit to **ALittlePieceOfCherryPie** who started a fanfic for Jake/Nessie many years ago with the same concept. Since she hasn't updated since 2012 I decided to give her idea a shot with my own spin on it. I will be updating my other main fanfic _**'Baby By Me'**_ this week. So stay tuned for that. My other fanfic, I'm unsure if I will continue. Who knows. This will be rated M for future content. Anyways, Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognisable characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

I couldn't help but grimace as I sat sandwiched in between Seth and Quil, in the back of Embry's tin can he called a car, as we drove through down town Seattle. The guys had, and I quote; had enough of my pent up frustration and moping over Bella, so they've decided to take matters into their own hands to get me laid. Hell, they think I might even imprint, now that I had to roll my eyes at.

So what if I was a 26-year-old virgin? It's not like I haven't done _other_ things, I just don't see the point in having meaningless sex with girls I've just met. Call me a nun or whatever. It's just not how my mom raised me before she passed away.

The car jerked to a stop and Embry turned his big ego inflated head around to face me, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "You ready to loose your virgin Mary status?!" He bellowed, causing Seth and Quil to laugh loudly at my expense.

He's lucky he's my best friend otherwise I wouldn't put up with his shit. So I just reached my hand forward to punch him in the shoulder. "Let's get this over with." I grumbled.

"Roger that!" He shot back, completely ignoring my attempt at causing him pain, as we all moved to get out of his tiny ass car and onto the dark street, that was now only lit up by the flashing neon lights of the only strip club in town _'the honey pot'_ and a few fast food joints down the road.

As we made our way into the barely lit strip club, my nose was assaulted by the smell of smoke, alcohol and sex. Which caused me to scrunch up my nose in disgust. We made our way into one of the corner booths to sit down and I looked around curiously as a sweet scent filled my nose, it was almost like the smell of a bloodsucker but not as sweet or sickly, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Once we had all sat down at the booth the guys were quick to order a round of beers, the three of them glancing around at there surroundings or should I say gawking, there was currently a busty blonde dancing around a pole near by which had Seth and Quil currently entranced, where as Embry was looking towards the bar.

So I nudged Embry who was currently eyeing the firm behind of a bronzed haired chick at the bar, I hadn't seen her face yet but I take it Embry had as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Go talk to her man, ask for a dance." I encouraged, nudging him with my elbow again.

"Nah, I can't." He muttered before taking a sip of his drink, still staring in her direction.

My brows scrunched together in confusion at his words. "What do you mean you can't? It's what we came here for."

"She's too beautiful, Jake."

"Yeah? And?" I asked, not getting his point.

"I doubt a girl like that would even look twice at a guy like you and me, no offence."

I scoffed. "Embry, she's a stripper. I'm sure she doesn't have high expectations, just toss a few dollars at her." I looked back over to where Embry was still staring at the young girl, only to see her turn to look right at us, me in particular and she had a slight frown on her face as she locked her hazel eyes with my brown ones and that was when I felt my jaw slacken as I stared at the goddess in front of me. Nothing of my past mattered anymore, not Bella, not anyone, just the girl in front of me.

I couldn't believe it. Out of all the places to imprint it's here. It's fucking here.

Embry, clearly noticing my reaction, muttered "Oh shit! Did you just do what I think you did…?" And I could only nod, not wanting to break my focus from the girl stood before me, though I could hear Embry turn to Seth and Quil behind me. "Jacob just imprinted on a stripper."

"What?!" I heard the two of them say in unison, breaking there attention from the dancer in front of them.

"No way, Jacob! You dog!" Seth laughed, slapping me on the back as they all laughed which caused me to momentarily look away from her.

"We told you it was a good idea to come here, Jake." Quil chuckled,

But the bronze haired beauty had already turned away from me, a frown still gracing her perfect features as she spoke to a fellow stripper at the bar. The way she looked at me was almost as if she had heard what I said, but that couldn't be possible, we were sat too far away for the human ears to hear what I had said, especially with the music blaring in the background.

It was Embry who broke me out of my train of thoughts suddenly. "Go talk to her, Jake. Like you said, she's just a stripper." He laughed, but now when he called her that simple word, it angered me. How can someone so beautiful be caught up in this life style?

I watched as a sleazy bald headed guy came up behind her and whispered into her ear, no doubt wanting a private dance from her, to which she must of agreed to as she turned to smile seductively at him before leading him into one of the private rooms out back. I had to talk to her.

Standing up from where I was sat I told the guys I was going to try and talk to the mysterious bronze haired beauty and that I would be back, before making my way to the bar to ask the woman she had been talking to about her.

Noticing I was approaching her, the dark haired woman smiled at me, before talking with a thick southern accent. "How can I be of service darlin'?"

"I wanted to get to know that girl you were just talking to. And wondered if you could introduce us." I asked.

"Oh, you mean Vanessa? The pretty young thing with the bronze hair?" She asked, with one hand on her hip as she stared at me, quirking one of her brows in question.

I cleared my throat before replying, nodding as I did. "Yeah, her."

"Well, she's the best girl here! I mean, I can introduce y'all but the boss doesn't like time wasters so unless you're paying for a dance she can't talk until her shift finishes."

"Oh, right.. Sure, sure. I can pay, no problem." I told her, eager to talk to Vanessa.

"Right. Just wait here, I'll go see if she is free." She informed me.

The woman strutted off into the back where I had seen Vanessa go earlier on, moments later she came back.

"Hate to break it to ya' sweet, but you're just gonna have to wait at the bar. Vanessa is due to perform on stage next." I looked down deflated, I just wanted to talk to her. "She did however, say she'd come to the bar to talk to you after." She winked playfully at me.

"Really?" I grinned. I almost couldn't contain my inner cheer of excitement.

"Mmhmm."

"Thanks – I never did catch your name." I chuckled, moving to rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

"It's Candice. " She smiled.

"Well, thanks Candice. I'm Jacob."

"What a handsome name. I always did like the name Jacob." She flirted and I offered a small smile back. "Well.." She continued. "I better go back to work before I get into trouble for chatting. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise" I replied as Candice waved before sauntering off into the crowds of men who were now waiting for the next performance.

I took a seat at one of the stools by the bar and looked over at where my friends were sitting, Embry and Quil were engaged in conversation, casually taking a swig of their beers and Seth, I could only guess where Seth had gone.

Just then the lights dimmed in the room and the music started to play, I can't say it was a song I've heard before but it fit the mood perfectly.

I watched as I saw her silhouette take form in the dark against the dim lights and watched in a trance as she moved her body to the music as the lights began to flash around her, sometimes even bringing her into the spotlight, even just for a moment.

 _Innocence_

 _You'll never be mine_

The lyrics repeated as the beat of the music got faster and so did she. It felt like she had been dancing forever when are eyes finally connected from across the room, though I know in reality it had only been a minute or two, if that.

It wasn't long before her performance came to an end and she walked gracefully off stage as men cheered for an encore.

As I sat at the bar I ordered another beer, hastily taking a swig as I waited for her to come over like Candice said she would. I was suddenly feeling nervous, what if she didn't like me? I shook my head at the thought. All I have to do is be myself, minus the shape-shifter part, I'd get to that later.

I suddenly felt a warm hand touch my shoulder gently, which was unusual for me, since everyone else felt cold due to my higher body temperature.

"You asked for me?" Vanessa spoke softly, her voice angelic.

I nodded, suddenly un-able to speak as I stared at her, mesmerized by her expressive hazel eyes.

Vanessa gave me a look of confusion at my stunned silence before she continued. "And how can I help?"

"I – Uh, just wanted to talk.. to get to know you." I managed to splutter out.

"Oh.." She frowned, looking over her shoulder as if to check if someone was watching. "Honestly, I would love to sit and chat, but we have policies here. Unless you're paying for my time, I just can't." She said with a slight look of sadness washing over her face.

"I can pay for your time, that's not a problem." I said eagerly.

"Great." She smiled, before taking my hand into hers. "Let's go somewhere more private."

I couldn't even get a word in before she had already pulled me up from my chair, without much struggle and led me to one of the private dance rooms.

Shit, shit, shit.. I was going to be alone with my imprint who I just met, not even 10 minutes ago in a dark room, she was half naked and on top of that I was definitely sporting a semi just from following behind her, holy fuck…

* * *

 **A/N:** Good? Bad? Let me know please! I tend to write faster when I get good feedback ;) The song I had in my head for Nessie's dance was **Innocence by Nero** in case anyone wondered. And again, review guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! Drama ahead, FYI. And again credit to **ALittlePieceOfCherryPie** for the inspo/idea. This is Nessie's POV.

* * *

"So…" I drawled out as I moved to sit on the young Native looking guys lap in the chair I had pushed him into, maybe a bit more forceful than I intended, but the guy was huge, which caused me to use more of my in-human strength than usual.

"What's your name?" I asked, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck, my face mere inches from his.

He gulped; most likely at our close proximity before he spoke in a husky tone, which almost made me shiver. _Almost._

"J-Jacob." He stammered.

"Jacob." I repeated back, testing the name on my tongue as I teasingly rolled my hips against his, causing him to suck in a sharp breath between his teeth. "What can I do for you _right_ now? _"_

"Let me get to know you." He said, more confidently this time around.

"And why would I want you to _'get to know'_ me?" I shot back, a small smirk playing at the corners of my full lips.

I watched as Jacob struggled for words, before he let out an exasperated breath.

"See?" I giggled softly. "You can't even think of a reason as to why you want to know me."

Jacob's brow furrowed deeply at my words. "I have a reason, I just can't say it _right now."_

"Mmmhmm" I hummed, not believing him in the slightest, as I brought my lips to his neck, he smelled a-maze-ing, but for some reason, his aroma didn't make me want to drink from him, which I guess was a good thing as I slowly placed kisses along his neck, eliciting a groan from him.

Taking his groan as a form of encouragement I trailed my hands down his oh- _so_ -tight black t-shirt, feeling the ripples of his abs beneath my fingertips, before making there way down south to his evident arousal, only this time it was my turn to groan, as I took note of how well endowed he was, even through his jeans.

Feeling the hunger, no – _need_ for more, I reached hastily for his belt buckle, only to have him suddenly grip my wrists firmly, causing me to whip my head up to look at him, confused at his sudden reaction, this was _definitely_ a first for me.

As I locked eyes with his, I could see the desire burning in his chocolate orbs, which had me wondering why he stopped me in the first place, I've never had a man stop me like this before, usually they were the eager ones, but their was just something about Jacob that was different from the others.

As I gazed into Jacob's eyes there wasn't a hint of the sick and sometimes twisted looks I've received from the sleazy men who'd make me endure there fantasies on a daily basis, since moving to Seattle with _him_ all those months ago _._

"You don't have to do that." Jacob murmured, gently releasing his grip on my wrists.

"But it-... it's my job." I admitted, stammering my words as I did.

Jacob moved to tuck one of my loose curls behind my ear. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Vanessa."

I didn't know whether to be disappointed I couldn't have my wicked way with him or to break down and cry at his words, no one had ever been this sweet and respectful to me before, especially here.

"But you're paying for my time…" I muttered.

"True." He nodded. "But we can just talk, right?" He asked, his hands moving to rest on my hips.

I shook my head slowly, if only we could… But I knew _he_ wouldn't like it. This was strictly business he'd said, no getting attached to customers, no giving information, no – _anything_ , basically.

I removed myself from his lap, already missing his warmth as I pointed towards the door, doing my best to shut off my emotions. "I think it's best if you leave." I said, my voice as emotionless as possible as I tried to keep myself from looking over at him, because I knew my façade would crumble if I did.

"W-What?" Jacob said, confusion lacing his voice.

"Go, _please."_ I begged; refusing to look at him as I took the money he had given me earlier out of my bra and placing it onto the table next to where he now stood.

I could feel Jacob's eyes on me for a few moments, studying me as I stood away from him before he let out a deep sigh, and then he was gone. I looked towards the table and just like I thought – the money was exactly where I had left it.

And that was when I broke down in tears, sinking to my knees as my emotions took over; I felt angry with myself for letting my barriers down, this has never happened to me before, _never._

At least not since _that_ day…

And to top it off, I felt guilty, Jacob was nothing but sweet and I had shunned him away and all because of my fear of _him._ I never used to be afraid of him, when I was just a child; he had been my savior, saving me from facing the same fate as my family.

But him saving me had cost him the life of his aunt and day by day, the longer we spent in hiding from the Volturi, the more he let his darkness take over, before one day it finally consumed him. He blamed himself for his aunts death, and truth be told I blamed myself too, hell, I blamed myself for my family's death. But unlike him, I hadn't let my vampire side take over completely… yet anyways.

We had moved from New York to Seattle last year and when Nahuel saw that the club was up for sale he bought it with no questions asked, simply wanting it for three simple reasons; sex, alcohol and food. And when I say food, well, I guess you can figure out what I mean by that.

And that was how I got into stripping, my vampire side making it easy to lure men in and that was what Nahuel liked about me the most that I was sure of. I occasionally drank from the men I lured in but more often than not Nahuel would take over, gladly finishing off the job.

When possible, I would go into the near by forest, choosing to hunt down a small animal instead, my parents had called it the _'vegetarian'_ lifestyle of the vampire world.

It wasn't long before I pulled myself together, wiping my tears away, I chose to slip out of the back door of the private dance room so I wouldn't have to face anyone out front, making my way to my dressing room to change, I wasn't finished with my shift but there was no way I was going back out there tonight. Not a chance.

As I stepped into the changing room, I froze, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw Nahuel sat in front of my dressing table, his glare reflecting back at me from the mirror.

"And where do you think you're going?" He sneered, getting up from my chair, he used his enhanced speed to cross the room, slamming the door behind me, which caused me to jump at the harsh sound, before placing his face just inches from mine, his glare piercing through me.

"I – I was… g-going home." I stammered, meeting his gaze of hatred.

"Oh really?" He laughed dauntingly, throwing his head back as he did. "And who said you can go?"

"I – I did... I've had enough for one night." I tried to stand my ground this time, speaking with a little more confidence, but I guess I should of just kept my mouth shut, as no sooner did I finish my sentence I felt the sharp sting of Nahuel's slap across my face.

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, as the left side of my face went numb from the pain and shock of the sudden impact, I did my best to hold back my tears, which where on the brink of spilling over, not to show anymore weakness as I gently touched the corner of my lip were Nahuel had caught me and sure enough, there was blood.

"That's what happens when you disobey me, mi amor." Nahuel smirked, placing a finger under my chin, tilting my head up so that I would meet his gaze.

"I – I just want to go home." I murmured, as I tried to advert my eyes away from him, not wanting to look at the monster in front of me right now.

"Then go!" He snarled, giving me a brief once-over in disgust. "You look a mess now anyways."

And with in an instant he was gone, leaving me stood by the door, frozen in place from the shock of it all... once _again_ , I stood there for a few moments, letting it all sink in, my busted lip will be healed by tomorrow morning and then it would be like it never happened.

I slowly got dressed after a few minutes, slipping on a pair of high waisted jean shorts, a tee and my sneakers, before leaving out the back exit door, making my way through the dark Seattle street to mine and Nahuel's apartment, I shuddered at the thought of what he might be like once he arrives home tonight.

I'm sure I'll soon find out…

* * *

 _And I never meant to cause you trouble,_

 _And I never meant to do you wrong,_

 _And I, well, if I ever caused you trouble,_

 _Oh no, I never meant to do you harm._

 _trouble - coldplay_

* * *

 **A/N:** So yes, him is Nahuel. Didn't want to leave you guessing for too long! Really wanted to make him an OC, but I felt Nahuel fit the situation better with how he would of come across Nessie, etc. I also felt the song _"Trouble"_ By Coldplay fit Ness/Nahuel's relationship too. ^.^ **Leave some love if you liked this chapter. I enjoy the feedback.**

 **P.S** You can view the poster I made for this story as well as other Jake/Nessie inspo pics on my tumblr: _fadingxemotion_


	3. Chapter 3: Undisclosed Desires

**A/N** : Here is the next chapter, I'm not sure if I happy with it, but please let me know what you think. :) Jacob's POV.

* * *

I groaned groggily as my roommate and best friend, Embry rudely opened the curtains of my bedroom window, allowing the sunlight to beam directly onto my face, causing me to stir awake from my deep sleep.

"Fuck off, Embry." I cursed, rolling over to face plant my pillow to avoid the sunlight, attempting to go back to sleep.

Only to hear Embry snicker, as he pulled back my bed sheets from my now awake body. "Nope." He said, popping the 'P' as he did. "I want to get some coffee before work and you're coming with me." He announced.

I sighed deeply, knowing he wouldn't let me go back to sleep on my day off from the garage we both worked at here in Seattle, so I begrudgingly turned back over to face him, sporting a glare in his direction.

"Awh, c'mon Jake… Don't give me _that_ look." Embry pleaded. "Besides, some fresh air will do you good." Embry said as he stood by the edge of my bed.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I muttered as I sat up straight and Embry grinned at my response.

" _Suhweet_ , dude." Embry beamed and I rolled my eyes at him, before changing the subject.

"Quil and Seth still here?" I asked curiously, they still lived back home in La Push and had come down to visit us just for the weekend.

"Nah, they left early this morning for work." Embry replied and I nodded in understanding, they did after all have lives back home; Quil had his imprint Claire and Seth was living with his sister Leah in their parents old home.

I had got dressed soon after finishing my conversation with Embry, throwing on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and my shoes, letting Embry know I was ready to leave when he was.

As we left our apartment building, I yawned tiredly, causing Embry to raise his brows at me in disbelief. "Still tired, eh?"

"Yeah, I had trouble sleeping last night." I admitted, shrugging lightly as I focused my attention on the path in front of me.

"I'm guessing that had something to do with your imprint, right?" Embry nudged my arm with his elbow, chuckling.

"That obvious, huh?" I questioned, my brows knitting together in a slight frown.

Embry laughed, nodding. "Heck, yeah."

"Damn." I muttered.

"I wouldn't sweat about what happened last night, you met her under awkward circumstances." He pointed out.

"I guess." I shrugged. "But that still doesn't make me feel any better about it."

Embry sighed lightly, moving to pat me on the back reassuringly. "You'll get over it."

"Thanks… I guess?" I chuckled at Embry's attempt to comfort me, shaking my head as I did.

"No problem, bro." Embry grinned, moving to take a bow. "Embry is always at your service." He joked, but in some aspects it was kind of true, especially considering he left Sam's pack to join mine, making me his rightful Alpha.

We were sat down in one of the small booths of an 80's themed diner, Embry insisted we try, with our coffees, when I smelt the same sweet aroma I had now memorized from last night, causing me to look up, my eyes instantly zooming in on my bronze haired imprint; _Vanessa._

She was currently browsing the drinks menu at the counter, her brows setting in a soft frown as she bit her bottom lip, and I couldn't help but noticed how breathtaking she looked in her little black dress.

Embry noticed my gawking and looked over his shoulder to see what had caught my attention.

"That's her, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, not able to look away from her as she ordered a Frappuccino, from what I heard as I focused all my attention on her.

Embry stared for a moment longer in her direction, before turning back to face me. "You sure hit the imprint jackpot with that one, Jake… She's hot."

"Y-Yeah." I muttered, not really paying attention to him, as I watched her sit down at the booth opposite me with her drink.

Clearly noticing my obvious staring in her direction, she seductively used her index finger to scoop up some of the whipped cream that covered her drink, placing her finger into her mouth to suck off the cream, she locked eyes with mine briefly, only to slowly remove her finger from her mouth, causing me to gulp, shifting awkwardly in my seat as every ounce of blood in my body rushed south, or at least, that's what it felt like.

Embry suddenly snapped his fingers at me, causing me to break my attention from Vanessa and her mesmerising lips.

"Dude, c'mon…" Embry groaned. "You're practically eye fucking her right now."

"I wasn't." I murmured and I could hear a muffled giggle come from Vanessa. Surely she didn't hear what Embry had said; at least, I _hoped_ she didn't.

"Totally were." Embry shot back, rolling his eyes. "Go talk to her." He suggested.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"You heard me, Black."

"Alright, alright…" I mumbled as I stood up from my seat, but not before checking my awkward boner had dissipated and giving myself a quick dust off before making my way to where Vanessa was sat, now absentmindedly scrolling through her phone.

"Hey, Vanessa." I said as I stood awkwardly at the side of her table and I could hear Embry snickering behind me, most definitely at my awkwardness.

Vanessa looked up from her phone, a small smile gracing her lips. "Hey… Jacob, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded once, a grin making its way onto my face, I honestly couldn't believe she remembered my name. I guess that's something, right?

"Did you want to talk or something?" She questioned, arching her left brow at me.

"Yes…" I drawled out. "Unless you're busy?"

Vanessa shook her head once, smiling up at me. "No, I'm not busy… Take a seat."

I beamed a smile in return, moving to sit down opposite her at the booth.

"I just wanted to say, sorry… y'know… about last night, if I made you un-comfortable." I said as I sat down.

Vanessa shrugged lightly, waving her hand lightly as if to wave it off. "Don't worry about it." I nodded, grateful she accepted my apology.

"So…" I started, attempting to make conversation. "Do you have work today?"

"Yes, actually… but later tonight." Vanessa replied, letting out a soft sigh.

"Do you enjoy it there?" I asked curiously, only for Vanessa to scoff.

"Yeah, 'cause its every girls dream to be a stripper."

"Right… sorry, stupid question." I muttered, my face heating up from embarrassment. _Seriously,_ what was I thinking when I asked that?

"It's fine don't –" Vanessa was cut short as her phone rang, causing her to jump. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" She asked, and I just nodded, watching as she moved to the back of the diner to take the call.

I didn't want to listen in on her phone conversation, but I just couldn't help but tune into her.

"Nahuel." She breathed anxiously.

"Where are you?" Nahuel demanded on the other end of the phone.

"I-I'm at the diner in town." Vanessa stammered.

"Did I say you could go into town?" He shot back angrily. Who did this guy _think_ he is? I just _hoped_ he wasn't a boyfriend…

"I was just handing out business cards…"

"I don't care what you're doing, get home. _Now."_ He bellowed before hanging up the phone.

Vanessa stood there for a few moments and I desperately wanted to know what was going through her mind right now. _Who was this guy?_ Treating Vanessa like he owned her, and I could already feel myself getting angrier by the second just from the way he spoke to her.

Slowly making her way over to me with a look of defeat Vanessa came back to the booth, only she didn't attempt to sit down.

"I, uh.. I have to go Jacob." Vanessa admitted, reaching over the table to grab her drink.

"Right, uh, did you want me to walk you home?" I asked, desperately wanting to spend more time with her.

"No, it's ok. Thanks." Vanessa offered me a small smile, before reaching into her purse to pull out a small business card, placing it in front of me; only I didn't look at it straight away. "I guess I'll see you around, Jacob."

"Definitely." I replied almost instantly and Vanessa nodded, before turning around, hastily walking out of the diner as I stared after her confused by what had just happened.

That was when Embry moved to sit where Vanessa had been just moments ago.

"What happened, Jake?"

I shrugged. "She had a phone call and had to leave."

"Damn… you going to see her again?" He asked.

And I nodded, looking down at the small card she had left behind, picking it up off the table, noticing the clubs details written on it. "Tonight… I'll see her tonight."

* * *

 _I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

 _I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

 _I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

 _I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

 _undisclosed desires - muse_

* * *

 **A/N** : Next chapter will be Nessie's POV. Please leave some love and review! Let me know what you think.


End file.
